


지금, 좋아해

by fragrance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, crossposted this from my aff, i dont know why i thought this was a good idea, i wrote this in summer 2017 when markie's hair was blond, soft teenagers markhyuck, the sappy school athlete au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrance/pseuds/fragrance
Summary: Today, too. The sky was bright orange in color, and as quiet wind blew his blond hair, Minhyung's doelike brown eyes was locked to a figure slightly smaller than his own. Reluctantly, he clenched the black stopwatch in his hand and walked towards the boy who was catching his breath near a finish line, sweat dropping down his temple."10.6 seconds."





	지금, 좋아해

**Author's Note:**

> this is a more than one y.o song fic based on [this superior loona bop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K4b9Z9lSwc). this fic is set at the same place with the MV + Han River :) highly recommended to listen to the song as you read or read the lyrics!
> 
>  
> 
> · a bit tweak here and there so you can consider it a 2018 upgrade of this fic. still unbetaed, english isn't my first language
> 
> · donghyuck is still younger than mark/minhyung but since they're on the same grade, they couldn't really tell, and they never talked about it either

 

Sun only shined when Donghyuck smiled.

 

That's what Minhyung had always thought, since the day they first met on those running tracks.

 

Today, too. The sky was bright orange in color, and as quiet wind blew his blond hair, Minhyung's doelike brown eyes was locked to a figure slightly smaller than his own. Reluctantly, he clenched the black stopwatch in his hand and walked towards the boy who was catching his breath near a finish line, sweat dropping down his temple.

 

"10.6 seconds."

 

"What.. Ah." 

 

Donghyuck looked up to him with a disappointed expression, but it was only for a quick one second before it changed into a dazzling smile. "Why am I only getting slower..?" The crisp sound of Donghyuck's  laugh grew a smile upon his thin lips. Minhyung chuckled, his gaze becoming softer as they kept their eyes locked to each other. "That means, you should call it a day, Donghyuck-ah." He wrapped a short white towel around the other's neck, letting the fuzzy cloth hung freely. The other boy only smiled, he himself couldn't help staring at Minhyung's hair under the spring light, which shined so much it's almost blinding.

 

"Your hair," Donghyuck held the taller's bangs gently, tying it up with a blue hairband that was once sticking around his wrist. "is amazing, Minhyung-ah."

 

The latter, now with a revealed forehead, could feel his heart beating rapidly, eyes going all round. Anyone would notice the hidden invisible hearts beneath his deep iris, but maybe, not Donghyuck.

 

'You are amazing, Lee Donghyuck.'

 

In the end, he wasn't able to mutter those words, although he could feel that they were already on the tip of his tongue.

 

Minhyung continued to stare with his big eyes, and they're now following the coffee skinned boy who already ran away to the spot where they'd parked their bicycles, with his satisfied trademark laugh. He didn't even care how silly he looked with that little pigtail on top of his head, but hey, anything that could make Donghyuck happy. 

 

"Yah, don't leave me..!"

 

The blonde blinked as he saw Donghyuck on the rusty bike his Dad had bought on his birthday two years ago - he could only gasp while the young runner was about to paddle his way out of the big field. It reminded him again how this boy had these tendencies to be so mischievous, and just like the first time, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that gleaming smile. 

 

_day by day, in my heart_

 

_you grow_

 

_my heart becomes so hot,_

 

_as if it swallowed the sun_

 

"Snail, snail Minhyung-ie~"

 

"I'm not a snail.."

 

Minhyung shook his head, his stifled laugh almost went unnoticed. Donghyuck was the exact polar opposite of him. He was the brilliant sun who just needed to be outside no matter how cold it was and made friends with everyone. Meanwhile, Minhyung felt comfort inside the library where it's warm, with cozy blankets and interesting books that piqued his curiousity. It might sounded unbelievable and random how a bookworm like him turned out to be the best running school athlete of the year. It was real, nevertheless. He didn't know he had this talent until last year, in the PE class when he had to run for a midtest score. The coach noticed this, and since then he kept introducing him to competitions, and one that started his fate with Donghyuck, the best running athlete of the neighboring school.

 

Ever since that day, they exchanged Kakao ID and started arranging dates and times to go practice together. The Canadian didn't even know how it ended up that way, because not only that they could've been practicing separately, it was also the fact that he could be Donghyuck's strongest opponent on the annual school running competition. 

 

"You're such a snail, Minhyung-ah. How are you going to beat me tomorrow if you're this slow?"

 

Donghyuck sticked out his tongue, before he continued riding his bike to the main road with a small giggle. Of course, he didn't actually mean it - he knew how much of a perfect runner Minhyung was. Theoretically and practically, he had mastered all of the techniques a junior athlete should've grasped in mind. However, it didn't discourage him at all. To be able to be friends with Minhyung, and to be able to be with him all the time like this, it already made him feel so happy; and he could careless about anything else.

 

"Yah, that's not true.."

 

Upon hearing his words, Minhyung smirked, sighing in disbelief. How could this boy still joke about this matter? The competition wasn't like any other, because it's their schools' dignity that were at stake. If he could have it his way, he wouldn't want to get head on head with his own hopeless crush. But since he couldn't, he just hoped to try his best, despite his inner, lovestruck ego who wanted to just gift him that damned trophy. Heck, he'd practically give away anything for him, Donghyuck could just tell Minhyung and he'd hand it to him in a heartbeat.

 

Not too long after that, he followed him behind, riding the other's bike. Nowadays, this had became their routine to go practice right after school. They would come back at dusk, watching the sun set from the corner of their eyes. His personal favourite route was through the quiet road by the Han River, because even though it doubled the time spent to get home, it lengthened the time he could spend with Donghyuck. 

 

_i wanna know_

 

_just what kind of person i am to you_

 

_in my days, the problem of you_

 

_is my biggest homework_

 

_i spend everyday with a frustrated heart_

 

Minhyung thought, things couldn't get better than this.

 

At the point they would have to separate ways, the brunette stopped his vehicle and kicked the stand down so the bike could stand by itself. The sunlight kissed his glowing skin so beautifully, and Minhyung's heart started to flutter again.

 

"See you tomorrow."

 

He scooted closer to the older, pulling down the hairtie effortlessly and freed his wavy fringe again. It was unnecessary, but Donghyuck wanted to, so he ruffled the taller's front hair, much to the other's surprise. It must be something wrong with his eyes that he started thinking that Minhyung's cheeks flushed, and Donghyuck smiled shyly. Now it's Minhyung's turn to be blinded by his beauty.

 

"Mm. Yeah. See you." 

 

The blonde watched Donghyuck's back who kept getting farther from him, and without him knowing, he parted his lips.

 

"Donghyuck-ah."

 

"Yes?"

 

He hesitated, but decided to say it anyway.

 

"I hope you'll win."

 

Donghyuck laughed once again, as a reply to his out of nowhere statement. "Of course!! Yah, what is this? Are you trying to tell me I won't win!?"

 

Minhyung didn't know what to respond to that, there were a lot of things he felt inside. He totally lost his words, his mind attempted to arrange word by word to make up any sentence, either a simple counter attack or just a decent comeback to his banter - it's not working. It wasn't his fault that his heart wouldn't calm down; because that wasn't what he truly intended to say. Because instead, he was trying to find some words to express a feeling that had been bothering him for some time now, and while doing so, he blinked nervously, looking away from Donghyuck's pretty shadow on the yellowing grass as he tilted his head up.

 

"Heh, I'm joking. You know, you deserve it more. You're waaaay more skillful than me, but it doesn't mean I'd give it up for you."

 

"Well, I'd give it up for you."

 

"...uh, excuse me?"

 

"Kidding!! I will sleep well tonight and get ready to run over you tomorrow."

 

Minhyung quickly walked to his own bike and jumped on it before leaving the other speechless, standing beside his bicycle.

 

"Wow, how rude, Minhyung Lee, chest number 1?" Donghyuck yelled and laughed at the awkward male's silly actions, finding him funny at times.

 

"Bye bye, Donghyuck Lee, chest number 2." He yelled back, hiding a small smile, as he could feel a sharp pain inside his heart.

 

Almost, he almost confessed to him. About how much his heart was thumping because of him. How bad it was that he kept missing sleep, thinking about him.

 

  

_you’re the only one_

 

_you’re my miracle_

 

_i really like you a lot,_

 

_with all my heart_

 

\----- 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. hyuck has a girlfriend. bc of that, minhyung has completely given up on confessing. and donghyuck didn't want to ruin their friendship, liking things the way it is now. so both hid their feelings inside. :")
> 
> p.s.s no sequel, the rest is up to your imagination :D
> 
> (i cant believe i cried again while rereading,,)
> 
> catch me on twt: @kkumct (norenmin, chensung, markhyuck nations/intellectuals only) & [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/kkumct)


End file.
